Mesuji
by xXxBlack-OpalxXx
Summary: A new meister is attending the school. Forming a quick relationship with Soul, the girl works her way into the group of friends, where she meets Kid. The two find each other extremely attractive. This causes a rift between Soul and Kid. More in profile.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Soul eater fanfiction, so you can expect it to end abruptly. I don't really know how well it will turn out, so just read it.**

CHAPTER 1:

"So what do you think Kenai?" A girl spoke to the sword inside of the sheath at her side.  
All that came from the sword was a muffled reply.  
"Oh yeah, I suppose you can't talk all that well in there…" The girl blushed at her misconception, "I forgot."  
She pulled the sword out and continued to speak to it, "Do you think it's nice here?"  
The boy (who was the sword) stuck his head out of the blade and took a quick look around, "Yeah, it's cool I guess…"  
Then he quickly retreated back into the sword, "There's a boy up ahead…"  
The girl sighed and thought to herself, "Kenai's so shy…"  
But he had been right; there was a boy up ahead, sitting lazily below a tree.  
"He must be skipping class…" the girl thought sourly, "Excuse me!"  
The boy sat up and took a quick look at her, before rolling his eyes and lying back down.  
The girl huffed, he had obviously thought she was a teacher, and ran up to him anyways.  
"Excuse me sir, I'm a new student, do you think you could give me a quick tour?" she asked, and then added slyly, "Seeing as you're not in class."  
The boy sighed as dramatically as possible, "Fine…"  
She smiled, "Thank you, I'm Mesuji, and this is Kenai." She patted the sword at her side, who replied with a mumble.  
"I'm Soul…" he replied,"Nice to meet you."  
"It fits him," Mesuji thought to herself, examining his white hair.  
It was awfully pretty.  
Mesuji stuck out her hand to shake, but when he did not offer his hand in return, she growled under her breath, "Rude…"  
Soul simply hand stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away, "This way…"  
He gestured to the right.  
"Alright!" Mesuji smiled and followed.  
Soul smiled back, "Where are you from?"  
Mesuji replied as they walked, "Just across town, you?"  
"Not anywhere near here, how come I haven't seen you before?" Soul laughed and Mesuji could tell now that he was one of those simple pleasure boys.  
"I keep to myself…"  
"I can see that." Soul let out a deep sigh, "So why did you want a tour from the kid cutting classes?"  
"I dunno… I guess you were just the first person I saw…" Mesuji grinned, "Why do I need a reason?"  
"Are you sure it's not just because I'm cute?" Soul stopped right in front of her and spun around, then burst out laughing.  
Mesuji frowned and walked around him, "Not funny…"  
"Sorry, sorry, I was kidding…" Soul rubbed his eyes, "I just had to do that…"  
"Did you really have to?" Mesuji kept walking, "It wasn't that hilarious…"  
"You're right, I'm sorry…" Soul smiled, "My bad."  
"Okay then." Mesuji turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, "No more stupid jokes to impress me, alright?"  
"Sure." Soul rubbed his head a bit humiliated, "Wait, what?"  
"Oh, nothing." Mesuji smiled, "Do I get the tour or not?"  
"Alright, let's go."

**Mesuji's POV:**

"He's nice enough." I thought to myself shyly, "And his hair is so pretty, such nice white."  
"Do you dye your hair?" I asked before I could stop myself.  
"Gah, I'm such and idiot." I mentally whacked myself.  
Soul looked up at me from his slumped position, "No, why do you ask?"  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering, because it doesn't look dyed, but it's white." I pulled at my own hair, it was a dull brown, "Mine's a lame color…"  
"Nah, I like your hair." Soul replied.  
That made me blush, and I turned away hoping he wouldn't notice.  
"You okay?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, I am…" I managed to mutter.  
"Good, if you got hurt on my watch they'd blame it on me for sure." Soul sighed, "It's what they did last time."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, the last new boy, his name was Kid, my friend and I beat him up a little…" Soul smiled and tugged on his jacket to work out the wrinkles, "We did a pretty good job too."  
"…" I frowned, "Liar."  
"What?" Soul looked a bit surprised.  
"No one can beat Kid, besides I heard from my friends that go here that he beat you up." I nodded, and glanced over at him, "You're lying."  
"Oh yeah, I guess that's kinda what happened." Soul looked embarrassed.  
"He thought he could trick me." I thought to myself.  
"Yeah you and a boy named Blackstar." I added.  
Soul nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I remember now."  
"You ALWAYS remembered." That was it; my respect for him was gone.  
"Pft, so, what's your point?" Soul dug his hands deeper into his pockets.  
"You shouldn't just lie." I sighed, "Seriously."  
"Yeah, go ahead, lecture me, lecture the boy taking time out of his break to show you around." Soul growled, "It's not like he has anything better to do than give you a tour."  
I crossed my arms, and then apologized, "Sorry, I guess I didn't think of it that way."  
I did need some friends; I couldn't just make Soul hate me right away.  
"Nah man, I was just joking, it's alright. You're right, I shouldn't lie, it's a bad habit." Soul grabbed my arm, "It's my fault. I was just pulling your leg."  
I let out a sigh of relief, it was good that he agreed with me, and if this boy was going to be my friend, I would have to break that habit.  
A few kids came around the corner of the building we were observing.  
That meant class was out.  
Soul grinned, showing his shark-like teeth, "Guess it's over…"  
"Hmm." I looked at the ground, "You'll probably wanna go see your friends now…"  
"Yeah." Soul looked at me, he seemed a bit concerned, "You wanna come?"  
"Don't seem to desperate, don't seem to desperate!" I repeated over and over in my head.  
"Sure!" I blurted out, before whacking myself on the forehead.  
"Cool, our dorm is this way. It's good to get friends on the first day."

**AN: Ok…. I promise it will get better! Just keep reading!!!! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello!!! So anyways, here's the chapter where it actually starts to get interesting.**

CHAPTER 2:

"Are they nice?" Mesuji asked Soul shyly, "I can't stand haters."  
"Oh yeah, totally, you'll just love Maka." Soul brushed his hair out of his face with one hand, "And you'll like Blackstar too, if you don't mind hyperactive people."  
"Who else is there?" Mesuji gripped the sword at her side, "I wonder if there's someone Kenai will like?" she thought.  
"There's Kid, Liz, Patty, oh, and Tsubaki, she's nice…" Soul stuck his hands into his pockets, "It's a little weird, I don't usually talk this much to people I've only just met."  
Mesuji blushed, "That makes me feel so special."  
They both stood outside the door to the dorm discussing the matter for a minute or two before venturing inside, and in a split second, Blackstar was on top of Soul hugging him, "WHERE WERE YOU!"  
"Get off!" Soul pushed Blackstar off and stood up, "We have a freakin' guest!"  
"Oh…" Blackstar took a quick look around Soul and noticed a very bewildered Mesuji, he blushed, "Sorry."  
"I-it's okay…" but Mesuji wasn't paying attention to him, but she was to a certain boy across the room.  
He was in all black, and his body was completely symmetrical, apart from his hair.  
"Kid's even better in person." Mesuji thought.  
"What your name?" Suddenly, Blackstar was directly in front of Mesuji, an inch or two away from her face, "I'm Blackstar!"  
Mesuji screamed and whacked him upside the head, sending him spiraling to the ground.  
"Why'd you do that!?" Blackstar growled, standing up again and brushing himself off.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"This is Mesuji, she's new." Soul laughed and walked over to Blackstar, "I was showing her around."  
"Oh, so that's where you were during class…" A girl in the back of the room with black hair stood up.  
"Uh, not exactly Tsubaki, I was skipping." Soul sighed, "But Stein's class is so boring… and I don't think I could bear to see another little animal dissected."  
Immediately after saying that, Soul was lying facedown on the ground, and heavily bleeding.  
A large book laid a few feet away, "Soul! Skipping classes isn't okay!"  
A young girl stepped out from behind Tsubaki, she had evidentially thrown the book.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Soul moaned, rubbing his head, "I really am!"  
The girl picked up the book again, and whacked him with it once more.  
Soul lay there dazed for a moment.  
"Serves you right!" she yelled.  
But then she turned to Mesuji and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Maka."  
Mesuji smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."  
"I see you've already met Soul." Maka kicked Soul, who was still on the ground, "What has he told you?"  
"Oh, he said that he and Blackstar beat a boy named Kid up… but that's about it." Mesuji nodded, "Yeah…"  
"He WHAT?" Kid stood up from the back of the room and walked over the Soul, "You said WHAT?"  
Soul rolled over, "Nothing."  
Kid pulled a hand-gun out of his left pocket and shot him with a soul wave.  
"Ow…" Soul sighed, he was so used to this, it hardly even hurt now, "I said we beat you up… But I lied, happy now?"  
"No." Kid shot him again, "If she believed you, you're gonna die."  
"She didn't believe me… She lectured me on lying right afterwards." Soul stood up, "You know, getting hit with those things doesn't even hurt anymore."  
"Did you believe him?" Kid asked Mesuji.  
"N-no…" Mesuji stuttered; she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her.  
"Fine…" Kid stuck the gun back into his pocket, "You're lucky Soul…"  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm Kid." Kid grabbed Mesuji's hand and shook it.  
Mesuji nearly melted in his arms; he was so perfect in every way.  
"I've heard about you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you in person." Mesuji smiled, "You're father must be really proud."  
"Yeah, that's what I'd like to think." Kid sighed.  
"Oh?" Mesuji replied, but Kid said no more.  
Soul had gotten up by this time and was standing beside Mesuji.  
He poked her slightly, "You want a tour of the city?"  
"If you had been paying attention earlier when I was talking to you, you would know that I only live on the other side of town!" Mesuji growled and pulled away from him, "But you were so wrapped up in coming up with a good lie to tell me that you didn't even notice what I said."  
"Owned." Blackstar laughed.  
Soul blushed, "Yeah? Well, maybe I just didn't want to listen."  
Mesuji sighed, "Tell yourself what you have to…"  
Soul crossed his arms, gave her a sour look, and turned away.  
"Great, first day, someone already hates me…" Mesuji said sadly.  
"No…" Maka added, "Soul treats all his friends like that."  
Soul remained silent.  
"Just you wait, he'll come around." Maka smiled.  
"Yeah?" Mesuji asked.  
"Always." Kid patted her on the back, causing her to blush uncontrollably.  
"Have you had the full tour?" Kid asked, "Because I'll be willing to show you around the rest of the school. I know it pretty well, my father DOES own it."  
"No, I haven't had the full tour." Mesuji shuffled her feet, "Please do show me."  
As soon and Kid and Mesuji were a ways out the door, Soul began to follow.  
"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked timidly.  
"I gave Mesuji the FULL tour, and I think Kid knows it too..."

**AN: Yays, ch 2 is done! Please give feed back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people who got this far in the story, thanks for sticking with me!**

CHAPTER 3:

"Hey! Mesuji! Kid! Wait!" Soul had decided to continue following after all.  
"Wow, they're right, he does come around fast." Mesuji smiled back at him, "You wanna come, Soul?  
"Sure…" Soul huffed as he tried to catch his breathe, he had needed to run quite fast to catch up, "You sure you don't mind?"  
"Nah, you can come." Mesuji turned and continued walked, and then glanced at Kid, "It's okay right?"  
Kid looked back at Soul and glared, "Sure…"  
"Hehe…" sweat beaded up on Soul's forehead, Kid was giving him the death stare.  
Mesuji grinned, two guys wanted to spend time with her, which was always nice.  
"Mesuji, I thought I showed you everything, unless Kid is planning to show you the more off limit areas." Soul smiled slyly.  
Mesuji scowled, so that was why he was here, to ruin it.  
"In fact, I was." Kid replied for her.  
"Oh…" Soul looked a bit awestruck, "S-sorry, I didn't know."  
"You sure do a lot of apologizing." Mesuji knocked into Soul slightly, "You must do a lot of things wrong…"  
"Plenty." Kid laughed.  
Soul didn't laugh, but he did quietly agree, "Yeah…It's a habit."  
Mesuji smiled, this school was awesome.

"And over here we have the main dorms." Kid explained and Mesuji focused intently on what he was showing her.  
Soul was standing quietly behind them both, trying not to be a bother.  
"If you look over there, you can see where students go to talk to my father…" Kid pointed in another direction.  
"Right, right…" Mesuji had started taking notes, and was staring down at her notepad.  
When she looked up, Kid was staring directly at her, "Did anyone ever tell you that your body is completely symmetrical?"  
"Is that a compliment?" Mesuji asked.  
"Coming from Kid it is…" Soul told her.  
"I love symmetry," Kid added, "Symmetry is beautiful."  
"Oh!" Mesuji blushed, "Thank you for saying that…"  
"Anytime." Kid smiled at Mesuji.

**Mesuji's POV:**

"Does that mean I'm beautiful?" I asked myself.  
"He must at least think your pretty…" Soul answered for me.  
I hadn't said anything out loud.  
"What are you talking about?" I glanced over at Soul.  
"Your facial expression, you might have well said it out loud." Soul replied.  
I guess I wasn't as good at holding in emotions as I had thought.  
But it didn't seem as if Kid had noticed, so maybe Soul just had heightened senses.  
"You really think so?" I asked him.  
"Sure, or he could think that you are just very symmetrical..." Soul nodded, "Because that's a possibility too."  
"Oh…" I sighed.  
"But it's not like you actually like him, that's what you're gonna say next right?" Soul said.

"I mean, you can't like him, you've only just met him, and I can't expect you to tell me if you do like him, you've only just met me." Soul continued without allowing me to get a word in edge-wise.  
"Soul…" I tried to cram in a sentence.  
"But you really should trust me, I mean, I'm totally trust worthy." Soul smiled at me.  
"SOUL." I smacked him on the head, hoping it would get him to shut up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not gonna say I don't like him, I'd be lying." I whispered, hoping Kid wouldn't hear.  
"Oh…" Soul looked at the ground, a bit sadly if I do say so myself, "I should've known…"  
"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly.  
"Everyone likes Kid …" Soul sighed, "Everyone thinks he's perfect."  
"Soul, I won't lie to you, I think he's perfect too."  
"What's that?" Kid asked from ahead of us.  
"I said that I need to still go see your father, I need to talk to him about a place to stay." I looked at Kid, hoping for an invitation.  
My prayers were fulfilled, but not by whom I was expecting.  
"I have a room open in my dorm." Soul smiled and shuffled his feet, "I'm sure Maka won't mind if you stay with us."  
I returned his smile, but groaned on the inside, I had been hoping for an offering by Kid.  
Kid was still staring at me however, as if he expected me to turn down the offer.  
I would not sink to that level to be with a boy I hardly knew.  
"Okey Dokey." I shot a quick glance back at Kid, who was nodding and grinning.  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked him.  
"Well, not many new girls would like to spend their high school experience blocked in by someone as clingy as Soul." Kid stuck his hands in his pockets, "But I guess Soul attacks most new girls too…"  
"Oh dear…" I sighed, "He told me about that."  
"I'm not really supposed to be out here, if a teacher sees me, they'll ask where I was during classes." Soul said nervously, "I'll head back to the dorm and set up the room for you okay?"  
"Thank you." I said, and shoved him off in the direction that we had come, hoping to get some time with Kid alone, "See you later."  
"Can you find your way back?" Soul refused to be nudged by my push.  
"Yeah, Kid will show me." I replied.  
Soul looked anxiously at Kid, who nodded.  
"Okay…" Soul sighed and turned to walk away.  
Then turned back around, "Are you sure you don't wanna-"  
"GO!!!" Kid and I yelled simultaneously.  
"Alright, alright…"  
Soul ambled quietly down the walkway, head hung low and hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked Kid.  
"Huh?" Kid had started to walk away, "Oh, yeah, he's always like that."  
"So he's always acting depressed?"  
"Nah, I'd just say he's too lazy to lift his head." Kid smiled, "It was awfully nice of you to take his offer…"  
"The offer for the extra room?" I blushed and said quietly, "He's nice, why would I say no to him?"  
"Well, I thought you would want your own dorm…" Kid shrugged, I could've gotten you one."  
"Oh…" having my own dorm would have been nice, but instead of admitting this, I said, "I like being around other people, I'd be lonely by myself."  
"Ok…but just so you know, Soul and Maka fight, a lot." Kid grabbed my shoulders, "I mean, they fight over everything, and Maka's always throwing Soul out windows and stuff."  
"That horrible! I hope they reconsider their actions while I'm there…" I yelped, shaking my head "I can't stand to see friends argue."  
"Well, it's not always Maka's fault, Soul does stuff that would make anyone wanna kill him." Kid nodded, "Like once, they were fighting over whose turn it was to do the dishes, and Soul went on a sexist rant about how Maka was a woman and women were supposed to clean, and Maka punched him…"  
"Oh…"  
"And another time, Soul was messing around with Maka, making fun of her and stuff, and he kinda swooshed her skirt." Kid added. "Maka beat him up so bad that he was in the infirmary for a week."  
"…" I was reconsidering staying with them after-all.  
Kid, who was standing right next to me, reached out and said, "Like this."  
Then Kid did what I imagine Soul had done to Maka, he flipped up half of my skirt.  
I squealed, much to my embarrassment, pulled my skirt down, and pushed Kid away.  
"If Maka didn't like it, what makes you think I would!" I screamed at him, drawing much attention to the two of us.  
Kid just smirked, "I was only demonstrating."  
"I don't blame Maka for sending him to the infirmary; I wanna do the same to you!" I smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Ow…" Kid sighed.  
"Why did you do that?" I began to calm down a bit.  
"Like I said, only demonstrating; besides, no one saw." Kid patted me on the head, "Relax."  
"Whatever…" I guess I wasn't really all that mad, he was just demonstrating after all…  
"Just please, never do that again." I told him, "Any other girl in the world would have clobbered you."

**AN: Yay! I'm finally almost through the first day of this fanfic! But if you people give me crap about how Soul, or Kid, wouldn't do any this, well then, this fiction will be discontinued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: OMG YES! I actually made it to chapter 4!!! This will be the first chapter where I actually use the POV of someone other than Mesuji and the narrator.**

CHAPTER 4:  
**  
Death The Kid's POV:**

"It's getting kinda dark…" I said to Mesuji quietly, "Maybe I should take you back to Soul's dorm…"  
"Okay!" Mesuji smiled at me, "Thanks for the tour!"  
"Anytime…" I replied.  
She turned to walk in the opposite direction we had come, and I grabbed her hand.  
She spun around and looked at me, blushing, "Yes?"  
"It's this way." I told her.  
"Oh…" she sighed.  
"You okay?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer, I pulled her along a paved path, "The dorms are here…" I mumbled.  
"I just thought that maybe…" Mesuji whispered, "Oh, never mind…"  
"I see…" I wondered what possibly could have been on her mind.  
We began to walk up a set of stairs, "Soul sure seems happy to have you around." I pointed out to her.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Mesuji nodded, "He sure seems like a friendly person."  
"You see, that's just it, Soul's not a friendly person, I don't think he's ever taken to a stranger like he's taken to you." I said; trying to reestablish the point I was trying to make.  
"So?"  
"I don't know what to tell you about what he may really think…" I said, gripping her hand a little tighter, "But he must at least see a great person in you."  
"Really?" Mesuji asked me.  
"I know I do." I replied, a bit nervously.  
Mesuji smiled, "Thank you."  
"We're here." I said to her, "They're probably watching a movie, they always do Saturday night."  
I opened the door for her and led her inside, "Have fun."  
"Okay." Mesuji walked in a bit farther, and I let go of her hand.  
She wondered into the next room, and I slipped back out the door.

**Mesuji's POV:**

I walked into the living room of Soul and Maka's dorm; sure enough, they were sitting on the couch watching a film.  
"Hello?" I said.  
Maka turned her head, and when she saw me, a huge smile spread across her face, "Did you and Kid have fun? Because I know Soul wishes it was him with you."  
Soul whacked her on the side of the head, and told me, "Ignore her."  
Maka giggled, "Relax Soul, I was only joking."  
Soul stood, "Your room is this way."  
"He worked on getting it set up all afternoon." Maka smiled, "He washed all the sheets, vacuumed the whole thing, all for you."  
"That was kind." I put my hand on Soul's shoulder, "What about Kenai?"  
"Kenai?" Soul asked questioningly.  
I pointed to the sword at my side.  
"Oh…" Soul suddenly looked worried, "He can take the couch?"  
"He'll be fine with that." I Kenai out of his sheath, and laid him on the couch.  
I tapped the tip of the sword, after which, Kenai instinctively dulled the blade.  
"Won't he change back?" Maka asked me.  
"Oh no, Kenai never changes back." I leaned over to Maka's ear, "Between you and me, he gets really shy around other guys."  
"Oh… why?" Maka looked thoughtful, "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah." I replied, "He's just sick of being judged. It started about a year ago."  
"Poor boy…" Maka sighed.

** Soul's POV:**

I had completely forgotten about Kenai, and was glad that he didn't seem to mind where he slept.  
But the truth was that I had spent so much time getting the guest room set up that I hadn't bothered to remember.  
"It's down this way." I led Mesuji down the hall.  
I opened the door to the room, "Here it is."  
"It's such a cute little room!" Mesuji chanted.  
"Yeah…" I replied, smiling of course, I couldn't have frowned at her if I had wanted to.  
It felt really weird being around her.  
Every time I saw her, I felt like my head was spinning, like it did when I was exhausted.  
Either that or it felt like my stomach had flipped over and tied in a knot.  
That feeling made me wanna puke.  
I thought about how completely awful that sounds.  
"It's not like I'm disgusted with Mesuji or anything like that…" I said quietly to myself, "I suppose it more along the lines of nervousness…"  
"Thank you for setting it up for me." Mesuji touched my shoulder.  
To my surprise, I gagged.  
"Soul? Are you okay?" Mesuji put her hand on my forehead, "Do you need some water?"  
That was too much.  
I hurled.  
It would have been had enough if I had barfed on the floor, but no.  
The world hated me, so I just had to puke all over Mesuji, who of course squealed and took a few steps back.  
"EW EW EW." Mesuji held her hands in the air, "EW."  
"…" It took a few moments for the thought to register in my head.  
But then I finally realized what was going on, "Mesuji, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay Soul…" Mesuji and lowered her hands and was taking deep breaths, "It's not your fault…"  
"Maka!" I called for my friend, who almost immediately turned up in the room and screamed as Mesuji had.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Not that hard to tell really, what does it look like?" Mesuji replied.  
"Soul, I'll take you to the infirmary." Maka nodded.  
I looked at her intently for a moment, "No, I'm okay."  
"What are you taking about? You just puked your guts out!" Maka argued with me.  
What was I supposed to say?  
"Oh yeah, Mesuji touched my shoulder and because she's absolutely gorgeous, and because I got nervous, I barfed."  
"Yeah right." I said to myself, "Like they'd believe that, besides, it'd creep Mesuji out…"  
"I'm fine, I don't need to go." I wiped the side of my mouth.  
Maka frowned at me, "Mesuji come with me, we'll get you cleaned up, Soul, if you won't go to the infirmary, then you can clean up this mess, I'll be back to talk to you in a moment."  
Mesuji followed Maka out of the room, and I sighed, this kind of crap always happened when I met someone like Mesuji.  
I walked slowly out the door and down the hall to the kitchen, where we kept the mop.  
I was do glad that room didn't have a rug, that would have made it so much harder.  
I had only just started to clean when Maka walked back into the room.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked me.  
I looked up from my work, "Excuse me?"  
"This always happens…" Maka growled, "You get sick when you see a pretty girl."  
"No I don't. I don't know what you're talking about." I protested.  
"Then why won't you go to the infirmary?"  
"Because I feel fine now." I lied. I actually still felt nauseous.  
"Yeah, now that you've emptied your stomach onto the floor, you should feel absolutely dandy," Maka said sarcastically.  
Mesuji walked in, a towel wrapped around her neck.  
I hadn't realized that it had been a while since Mesuji had left the room, and Mesuji had apparently taken a shower.  
"Need help?" She asked me.  
I nodded hopefully, but Maka whacked me on the head, "He'll do it alone. If he had just gone to the infirmary when I had told him to, I would have gladly cleaned it up."  
I sighed, and continued to clean alone.  
Then Maka asked, "Did you use disinfectant?"  
"No…" I replied, before yelping, because Maka had hit me again.  
"You think that Mesuji wants to sleep in a room that you've dirtied up?" Maka yelled at me.  
I winced, "No…"  
"It's okay you guys! I don't mind! I'll get the disinfectant myself!" Mesuji whined, "It's not a big deal!"  
"Mesuji is so tolerant…" I thought, "Unlike Maka." who I stared angrily at.  
"Don't look at me like that! You know that if you weren't so messed up, stuff like this would never happen!" Maka had noticed the glare, and immediately justified it with a lecture, "Think about it! How is it my fault that when you find someone you like, you get sick?"  
I turned red, great, Mesuji really needed to hear this.  
"Does this happen often?" Mesuji sounded a bit worried, and to my relief, had apparently not been paying any attention to Maka's last statement.  
"All the time." Maka answered, "He meets someone like you and ends up ill."  
"Oh, maybe I should leave…" Mesuji said sadly.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Maka reassured her, "Please stay."  
"But…" Mesuji protested.  
"It's not your fault, Soul just has a problem with pretty girls; he gets nervous, that's all." Maka smiled, "It's funny really."  
I stood up, my face completely flushed, "I'm done." And I stiffly walked out of room.

**Note: That was so much fun to write!!! CH 5 will be out soon! Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hello peoples! Sorry the last chapter took so long, I was just kinda busy, but anyways, I hope you continue to read my fanfiction!!! IF any of you are wondering what Mesuji looks like, here's a link to a picture I made that kinda reminds me of what I had in mind when I made her http:// www. /view/ 1936796/ (without spaces) except better because I suck at drawing. This chapter uses a few… bad words (LOL), just so you people know… and there's quite a bit of sexist crap…**

CHAPTER 5:

**Mesuji's POV:**  
I woke up, groaned, and stretched my arms.  
I hate mornings.  
I sat there for a moment, wondering whether or not I might just go right back to sleep.  
Before deciding that once I was awake, I was completely awake, I rolled around in my bed trying to find a comfortable spot.  
To no prevail.  
I yawned, covering my mouth, and hopped out of bed.  
I walked towards the door carefully avoiding last night's…barf area…  
And opened the door.  
Like most doors, it swung outwards, and that wound have been fine, if Soul hadn't been walking down the hall.  
The door opened, and it must have hit him in the face.  
Because there was a scream of surprise and a huge whapping sound.  
"Oh?" I stepped cautiously out of the room and took a look around the door, "Soul?"  
Sure enough, Soul was standing there, holding his nose, "Ow…"  
I giggled, "Sorry… Is there something you need?"  
He stood there looking at me for a moment, before finally remembering why he was there in the first place, "Maka sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and she wouldn't let me just call for you…"  
"I get to eat with you guys too? This is wonderful!" I said, clenching the bottom of my shirt, "Should I get changed before I go out there?"  
I was in my pajamas still.  
Soul sighed, "I don't care, and I don't think Maka will either…"  
"Ok…" I stammered; I was used to my father always telling me to get dressed before I came out of my room; this was all a bit odd.  
So I followed Soul down the hall, and into the living room.  
Much to my surprise, Kenai was sitting there, chatting with Maka.  
"Kenai!" I said joyfully, "You changed back!"  
"Yeah…" Kenai looked a little embarrassed, "It's been a while…"  
"It sure has…" I smiled at him, "I had almost forgotten what you looked like…"  
Kenai had always been an awfully cute young boy, he was a little short for his age, had hair the color of coffee, and a face dotted with freckles.  
They had always gotten along.  
"I feel much better about being seen around here, because, well, you know, a lot of the guys have girls for masters." Kenai shrugged.  
"Oh yeah…" Mesuji had not only forgotten how he looked, but she had also forgotten that he was a sexist bastard a lot of the time.  
He had never felt powerful being controlled by a girl.  
He apparently still didn't.  
At their last school, they had been the only pair that had a girl as the master, and he got teased a lot because of it.  
Mesuji sighed and then said sarcastically, "Right, I forgot, this is TOTALLY my fault…"  
"Shut-up, what do you know? You're a chick…" Kenai glared at her.  
"Maybe…maybe they didn't get along so well." I thought while frowning.  
"Stop being so freaking' sexist." I replied, trying to sound as upset as possible.  
"Whatever…" Kenai did a better job of sounding pissed off than I did, "Girls are so sensitive…"  
I grumbled, "I see you missed the class on how to respect women…"  
I was actually serious, at our last school, there was a class for boys on how to treat women, and it had been required.  
"That class sucked… I never went." Kenai nodded, "Besides I know enough; I know that I'm better than you, so therefore, boys are better than girls."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Oh great…As soon as he comes back from his little weapon realm, he's back to being a total freak." I thought.  
I mentally smacked myself, "Why was I encouraging him to change back?"  
Suddenly, a knock came from the door, and Maka who was obviously now very dissatisfied with Kenai's attitude, answered it.  
It was Kid, one hand in his pocket, and a flower in the other, "Is Mesuji here?"  
Kenai leaned his head back, "So who's this Mesuji? Your boyfriend?" Kid and I blushed, and then Kenai turned to face Kid, "You must be a loser to date someone like her."  
Kid's blush was immediately replaced with an angry look, "Excuse me, but I just happen to be the son of the man who owns this school."  
"I just happen to be the son of the man who owns this school." Kenai said, mocking Kid, "And the fact that you're telling me this to make me stop makes you even more of a loser."  
"Kenai!" I yelled at him, only to have my mouth covered by his hand.  
"You are NOT part of this discussion." Kenai made it extremely clear that I was to shut the heck up.  
Kid looked at me in surprise, "THIS is Kenai?"  
I nodded.  
"Wow… you put up with this?" Kid asked me.  
I nodded again.  
"Mesuji, come over here." Kid gestured to beside him.  
I walked over to him.  
He handed me the flower he was holding, "This is for you."  
I blushed.  
"Now if you'll excuse me…" Kid pulled both his guns out.  
"No! Don't fight him!" I flipped out, Kenai was stronger than Kid, but how was Kid supposed to know that?"  
"Oh, I see how it is." Kenai smiled, "Prissy boy wants to fight."  
Kenai held out his arm, and much like when Soul changed his arm into a scythe blade, he changed his arm into a sword blade, "Let's go, I bet you can't even lay a finger on me."  
"Whatever." Kid shot, and much to his surprise, Kenai just stood there.  
Kenai simply held out his arm, and the soul wave simply reflected off the blade, sending it through the roof, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling.  
Kid looked absolutely awestruck, "My father's gonna kill me for that…"  
Kenai smiled, and before Kid knew what had happened, he was pinned up against a wall, blade to his neck.  
"I told you that you wouldn't be able to touch me." Kenai grinned.  
Kid looked extremely aggravated, and Kenai let him drop to the floor.  
Kid was supposed to be the most powerful child at the school, not anymore though.  
"You can't beat me." Kenai smiled, and then walked over to me.  
He swung his arm out at me, intending for me to grab his blade and turn him back into his full sword form.  
Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying attention, and Kenai was standing a little to close.  
He nicked my cheek.  
I winced and looked at him, a bit confused.  
"Stupid girl…" He mumbled, "Change me back."  
"Oh…" I grabbed the blade, and he did change back.  
I quickly stuffed him into his sheathe and sighed.  
Then I looked up at everyone, all of which seem just as mesmerized as me.  
"I'll get you a band-aid." Maka told me.  
I touched my cheek, and pulled my hand away.  
I was obviously bleeding a good amount.  
I looked at Kid, who was looking quite embarrassed.  
He had completely misjudged Kenai's power, and if he had really been fighting him, would be dead.  
"That sucked…" Soul made his first comment, looking up at the ceiling, "Who's gonna fix that???"

**Note: I made some fan art!!! http:// s526. phot obucket.c om/alb ums/ cc347 /SouthPark _Rox /?action =view¤t;= soul-and- maka- yays. jpg**  
**I'm so happy now!!! Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: OMG YES! I made it to chapter 6! This is absolutely amazing for me! I never thought I would make it this far! That last chapter (chap 5) should be the only one with any swearing in it, just so you peoples know!!!**

CHAPTER 6:  
**  
Mesuji's POV:**  
I sighed; helping Soul and Maka fix their roof had not been on my Wednesday schedule.  
I thought about Sunday, poor Soul and Maka had gone two whole days without a ceiling.  
"Soul, I want to apologize again…" I turned down to face Soul, who was holding the ladder I was standing on.  
"It's not your fault…" Soul reassured me with a smile on his face, "It was Kid and Kenai…"  
I blinked, "That reminds me… Why isn't Kid helping?"  
"Why isn't Kenai helping?" Soul asked defensively.  
"Good point…" I returned to my work.  
"Nah, I was just joking, I don't want Kenai out here anyways…" Soul laughed, "The reason Kid's not helping is because he's stuck in his dorm for like a week."  
"Oh?" I turned around once again.  
"Yeah… That's why you haven't been seeing him." Soul told me, "You'd think his father would think it through a little better and make him fix it on his own…"  
Soul pointed to the roof, "Instead, he's probably just sitting there, complaining about how 'unfair' life is." Soul made little quotations with his fingers.  
I giggled, "Yeah…"  
"He's spoiled as heck…" Soul nodded, a bit angrily, "His father never does anything about his behavioral issues."  
"Sounds to me like his father is doing something…" I frowned at Soul, "What's your idea of a punishment?"  
I went back to painting over the plaster on the roof.  
"Well, it's just that…" Soul stopped to think for a moment, "I think of something more severe for blasting a hole in someone's ceiling."  
"Like what?" I asked him as soon as he had finished his sentence.  
"I dunno…" Soul walked to the other side of the ladder so he could see my face, "I know my dad would have been more upset than Kid's was."  
"Is that so?" I allowed a bit of paint to drop off the brush, it splattered onto Soul's nose.  
He frantically wiped it away with his sleeve, "Yeah, it's totally true, and it makes no sense, because Kid's dad is the grim reaper. Isn't the grim reaper supposed to be, you know, cruel?"  
"Maybe, maybe not…" I replied apathetically, "Kid's dad is pretty cool, he understands the situation."  
"Hey…" Soul reached up and grabbed my ankle, "Are you just mad because I said something negative about Kid?"  
I blushed, shaking my foot so he would let go, "No…"  
"Sure…" Soul frowned, "You suck at lying."  
I shook my head, "No I don't; you just suck at telling the different between lies and the truth."  
I was fibbing, and Soul knew it.  
He looked at me in disbelief, "I'll say it again; you SUCK at lying."  
I looked away, "Yeah? What do you know?"  
"Enough to tell you're lying." Soul smirked, "Get over it, you've been found out."  
Then he said, a bit sadly, "Besides, when was the last time there was a girl that didn't like him?"  
I smiled at him, "Oh Soul…" I felt relatively comfortable being mushy with him.  
Surprisingly enough, Soul had become one of my closest friends at the school, which was odd, seeing as I had only known him for around four days.  
"Hey…" Soul looked back up at me, "How's your cheek?"  
I touched my face where Kenai had cut me, "I had almost forgotten about it…"  
"Is it healing?" Soul asked me, offering his hand to help me get down from the ladder.  
"I'm fine." I said, shooing him away, and hopping down by myself.  
"Ok… sorry…" Soul growled, "I was just trying to be nice…"  
"Yeah… Well you suck at it. Almost as bad as I suck at lying…"  
**  
Note: That was a short chapter… anyways, chapter 7 should but in about a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Teehee. Ch 7, all you SoulxMesuji lovers are in for a treat with this chapter.**

CHAPTER 7:

** Soul's POV:**

"Mesuji…" I stood quietly at the end of the hall, tightly squeezing my hands together.  
"Yes Soul?" Mesuji looked up her work of sweeping the hall, "Something you need?"  
"I was, um, wondering…" I said, my face burning.  
"Spit it out, I don't have all day." Mesuji snapped at me, much to my surprise.  
"Sorry, I just..." I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up.  
"Dang it, why can't I ask her!?" I screamed on the inside, "I've done it so many times before!"  
"Soul…" Mesuji sighed, "I just don't really have time right now… I want to get this done so I can go visit Kid…"  
She might as well have just stabbed me, it wouldn't have been anymore painful than hearing that.  
"What are you guys doing?" I managed to utter.  
"We're visiting that rose garden on the other side of town…why?" she replied, without looking up.  
"No reason…" I looked awkwardly at the ground.  
"What'd you wanna ask?" Mesuji brought up my earlier failure to ask her out.  
I felt myself going pink again, "Well, you're already going somewhere with Kid…"  
She then seemed to catch on, "Oh… yeah, look, you can come. I mean, it's not like it's a date."  
The thought clicked in my mind, me, Mesuji, and roses.  
Oh, and of course Kid.  
"Damn, I'll have to find a way to get rid of him, he'll interfere." I thought.  
Or at least, I thought that I had only said that in my mind.  
I looked up, and Mesuji was staring at me rather strangely, before she stood and walked down the hall quickly.  
I turned to walk after her, before I was facedown on the floor.  
Ok, it was official; I was bleeding all over the floor Mesuji had just cleaned.

"Ugh."  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
I was lying on a white bed, and Mesuji was hovering over me, and so was Kid.  
I squinted my eyes as the clock came into focus.  
3:15  
Only about 2 hours after Maka had hit me.  
"I thought you two were going to the rose garden…" I said to Mesuji.  
"I canceled." Mesuji told me, "You were more important than the roses, and that was yesterday..."  
I sat up. I had a pretty bad headache, "But it's only 3:15, that's 2 hours."  
"Actually, more like 26 hours." Kid laughed.  
Mesuji hugged me, "Glad to see you're okay."  
I tried to get out of bed.  
"Be careful!" Mesuji said, grabbing me and pushing me back down,  
"You'll rip the stitches!"  
"Stitches?" I said, moaning.  
"Yeah, when you fell you hit your head, man we don't even know what  
happened, you just started bleeding like crazy." Kid sighed, "Mesuji  
came and got me right away."  
"Wait… Maka didn't hit me? After what I said?" I'm sure I looked surprised.  
"I didn't tell her." Mesuji blushed, "You must have slipped on the water I was using to mop the floor."  
"So they stitched up your head." Kid said, tapping the back of my skull.  
Mesuji slapped his hand away when I cringed.  
"Kid, don't do that! Would you want someone tapping the back of your head after it had just been stitched up?" Kid put on a look of remorse, but when Mesuji turned away he grinned at me. I glared back, wincing at the pain from the movement.  
Mesuji turned around, handing me a glass of water and a pill.  
"Here's a painkiller and some water," she said, "Take it, and try to get some more sleep. I'll tell Maka that you're feeling better."  
Kid walked out the door as Mesuji leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll come check on you later, alright?"  
I nodded, a smile already forming on my lips. When Maka walked in a minute later, I had a full-fledged grin.  
"What are you grinning about?"  
"Nothing," I said, and grinned wider, "it's just that good things come out of getting hurt…"

**Note: :D I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, luckily, my friend helped my finish it. Cus' she's awesome like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: OMG. Ch 8, this one may be good, or not, no idea really…… My friend helped me again; once again, cus' she's awesome like that. She's a great writer, way better then me. (Her username is ladylily101, she generally writes Harry Potter stuff.)**

CHAPTER 8:

**Mesuji's POV:**

"Poor Soul…" I sighed, "It must be painful."  
Kid gave me an angry stare, "You're awfully worried about him…"  
"Well yeah, he's like my best friend and he just broke his skull," I said, a wee bit annoyed, "Of course I'm worried."  
"I was just saying…" Kid growled, "Maybe you focus on him a bit too much."  
"Kid!" I cried, "You would want me to worry about you!"  
"Yeah, but it's different with me…" Kid knocked into me lightly, running me off the path.  
"How so!?" I said, aggravated with his comments.  
"You're my girlfriend."  
I blushed, "Since when?"  
I'm sure I looked surprised.  
"Since now." Kid blushed as well, "You're flawless."  
I blinked, remembering his comment about my "perfectly symmetrical" body.  
"Is this just because I look the same on both sides!?" I asked, a bit upset.  
I couldn't stand people who judged on looks.  
"No." Kid grabbed my hand, "There are so many reasons; I can't even name them all."  
"Kid…" I smiled, knowing I probably sounded ridiculous questioning him, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said."  
"Everyone should be saying it to you."

**Soul's POV:**

Sitting in a bed…  
With white sheets…  
In a white room.  
With bright lights.  
"Probably the best way to make me bored enough to fall asleep." I thought sourly, "It's also probably the best way to make me go blind."  
I sat there for a while, contemplating what life would be like if I couldn't see, and had just come up with the idea that girls wouldn't be half as attractive if I couldn't see them, when Mesuji and Kid walked in holding hands, the former giggling like a lovesick girl.  
It took a moment to process that.  
Lovesick.  
Mesuji, holding hands with Kid, acting lovesick.  
Oh. No.  
I turned away from the "happy" couple in desperate attempt to hide the devastated look on my face.  
"Soul… we're going to a movie; do you think you could come?" Mesuji asked, smiling at me, "Or are you not feeling well enough?"  
Kid looked at me as if he was hoping I would say I still felt like crap.  
"I'm fine." I said, turning over to get out of bed.  
I must've stood up a bit to fast, because I stumbled.  
"You don't look to good." Kid said, smirking, "Maybe you SHOULD stay here."  
I placed my hands on my knees, looking at Mesuji and hoping she would form a counter-argument.  
"He's right…" Mesuji said, much to my aggravation.  
Suddenly, a nurse walked in.  
"Soul Eater! Get back in bed this instant!" she yelled, sending me into a tizzy.  
She grabbed me and practically shoved me back under the covers.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" she bellowed again.  
"I was just stretching…" I said quietly, holding the sheets close to my face, hoping to shield myself from any further screeching.  
"You should know better!" She shook her finger in my face, "What if you were to break the stitches!?"  
"That would be my problem, wouldn't it?" I said, I knew it was rude, but, hey, she was being rude too, wasn't she?  
"That's it!" She pushed my head down into the pillow and yelled at  
Mesuji and Kid, "Stop making my job harder!"  
They were both gone in a split second.  
"You…" she said to me, holding me down just by pressing on my forehead, "I really don't like you."  
"Let go!" I cried in aggravation.  
I had obviously pushed her a bit too far, because the next thing I knew was that I had been smacked upside the head.  
She then stormed out of the room, switching the light off.  
"Ow…" I sighed, rubbing my head.  
"At least that fixed the going blind problem."

**Note: Teehee.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Yes, this IS chapter 10.**

**Note: It's official, ladylily101 is this story's co-producer. Here's my latest, rushed, crummy MesujixSoul fanart: **http ://s 526. photo bucket. com /al bu ms/ cc347 /South Park_Rox /?action =view¤t;= soul- and-mak a-1. jpg** In case you hadn't noticed, I'm leaning towards MesujixSoul, instead of KidxMesuji, but who knows how the story will turn out. (Incase you are wondering why Kid comes first in his pairing with Mesuji and Soul doesn't, it's because in pairings, the dominate character comes first. Soul does NOT dominate Mesuji, and he never will. For Kid, eh, you'll see why he's the dominate one in the next few chapters. Ladylily101 knows what I'm talking about :P) The reason this is chapter 10 and not 9, I because I hate chapter nine of all stories I make. Ch 9 is always the worst, and hardest to write.**

CHAPTER 10:

**  
Mesuji's POV:**

"That lady's crazy." Kid said, sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "But I guess she's better than Medusa was…"  
"Who?" I asked, not knowing who "Medusa" was.  
"Yeah, our last nurse. She tried to kill us all…" Kid brought his hand to his face, "She destroyed a lot of symmetrical things."  
"LOL." I said, not exactly meaning to talk like I was texting, but that was just sometimes the way things came out.  
"LOL?" Kid looked a little confused.  
"Laugh out loud…" I explained.  
"Huh?"  
I groaned, "It's texting, on a phone. DUH."  
"Oh, you mean like when you write on a window the person's number, and then they appear to talk to you?" Kid said; obviously still not sure if he understood.  
"Uh…no, like a cell phone." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small mobile phone, "See? Don't you have one?"  
"What the heck is that?" Kid said, grabbing it out of my hands.  
"A cell phone. It's like having a window in your pocket." I laughed, "Don't the people at school have them?"  
"No…" Kid frowned, "Where'd you get it?"  
"A shop on the other side of town…I could take you." I took my phone back and led him down the street.  
When we arrived at the shop that sold cell phones, Kid marveled at the selection, but made a face when most of them were glaringly asymmetrical.  
I laughed. "None of them are going to be perfectly symmetrical, Kid. There are numbers on them, you know. Some even have keyboards!"  
"How do they make the keyboards fit? The phones are all so small!"  
I frowned, confused, until realizing that he thought that a computer keyboard was being attached to the phones. I laughed again.  
"Kid, you really don't know anything about cell phones, do you?" He shook his head, and I continued, "They make the keyboards smaller. Come see!"  
I dragged him over to the full keyboard-phones and Kid picked up a bright green phone. "This one," he said decisively.  
"Why?" I asked. It wasn't symmetrical.  
"It matches your eyes."  
I blushed and looked down.  
Imagine a boy buying a phone just because it matched my eyes!  
When I looked back up, Kid was looking at me, a strange look on his face.  
"Do I have something on my nose?" I wondered, but when he replied I  
realized that I had said it out loud.  
"No, it's just," he paused, and met my eyes before continuing, "You're  
so beautiful when you're embarrassed."  
I started to stammer something out, but before I could, Kid's face came close to mine and our lips touched. It took a moment to process, but suddenly I realized that Kid was kissing me, and my heart started pounding like I had just run a race.

_Meanwhile…_

**Soul's POV:**

"It's so dark." I said, huddling under the sheets.  
I had never been a huge fan of the dark.  
Or tight spaces.  
"Sheesh, these people are trying to kill me."  
The infirmary room was small, and now, after the nurse had shut the lights off, pitch black.  
I waved my hand in front of my face, only to end up hitting my nose.  
I couldn't even see my own hand.  
That's pretty dark.  
I kicked off the blankets, and stood up slowly.  
I began to walk in the direction I believed the door was.  
Before reaching the door, I had run into the wall 3 times, and stubbed my toe on the bed-side table.  
I shook the handle.  
"Damnit!" I screamed. "She fricken' locked me in here!"  
I pounded on the door a couple times before sitting down directly in front of it, awestruck.  
"How the heck am I supposed to get out?"

**Note: Sorry for such the long wait, I got sidetracked with my new Super Smash Brothers Fanfic...**


	10. Chapter 10 or 11

**Note: I made it to chapter 11! (Or 10, seeing as the last chapter was only chapter 10 because I hate chapter 9 of all stories) Well anyway, my keyboard is being a pain in the neck, so it's really hard to type. So yeah, sorry if there is a bunch of spelling errors… but it's not my fault, it's my keyboard. Also, just so you know, this is quite long.**

CHAPTER 10/11:

**Soul's POV:**

"This sucks." I sat crouched in front of the door, hoping someone would come along sooner or later.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hall.  
"Hey, hey!" I called, pounding on the door.  
The person stopped, and took a few steps away from the door.  
"In here! The nurse locked me in! Can you let me out?" I said, rattling the handle.  
They shouted back, "Ok!"  
I knew immediately who it was.  
Blackstar.  
He turned the handle from the outside, and I smiled.  
I had outsmarted the nurse-lady.  
He swung the door open, and for some reason I hadn't been smart enough to move out of the way of it.  
The door smacked me and set me stumbling back a few feet.  
I screamed, and sent Blackstar into a panic.  
He began fanatically searched the room for anything to soak up the blood now pouring from my nose.  
"Damn, what is that, the third time this week!?" Blackstar asked me, pulling a few tissues out of a drawer and tossing them at me.  
"Second…" I corrected him.  
"Dude, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Blackstar sighed, forcing me to sit down on the bed, and holding some cloth against my face, "But you can't just stand in front of the door like that…"  
"Yeah… I know." I replied.  
"You've gotten really clumsy ever since Mesuji came here…" Blackstar grinned, obviously implying something I didn't want to think about.  
"Yeah? So what? It's probably just a coincidence." I frowned, "I mean, how would her presence effect me like that anyway?"  
"I don't know…" Blackstar seemed to agree with me a bit on how it was almost impossible, "But it's pretty obvious that you like her."  
"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, a bit worried sounding I'm sure.  
"Well, I don't know if Mesuji knows, but most everyone else does."  
Blackstar sighed, "I think the bleeding stopped."  
"Damn…" I groaned; no one was supposed to know.  
Blackstar handed me a glass of water.  
"You know that she and Kid are going out right?"  
A second later, Blackstar was covered in water spew.  
"WHAT!?" I screamed.  
"Uh, yeah." Blackstar said in disgust, wiping the water drops off his face.  
"Since when? How do you know?" I yelled, panic-stricken.  
"Patty was walking around town and saw Kid kissing Mesuji in one of the shops, and then she told Tsubaki, who told me. Plus, haven't you seen them walking around? Mesuji's, like, in lov-"  
"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" I growled. "I get it."  
A dark cloud had come to sit on my head.  
"So, you, umm, coming? Your nose is better, and if a nurse locked you in here, you should probably go..." Blackstar trailed off, probably unsure about my mood.  
As it was, I was depressed, grumpy, and upset.  
But Blackstar did have a point. I needed to get out before the crazy nurse-lady came back.  
So, following Blackstar, I trudged out of the building.  
Once outside, I wanted to turn around and go right back in.  
Two individuals, individuals that I knew well, were walking towards us.  
Even the nurse-lady was better than this.  
But before I could escape, one of them noticed me.  
"Oh, hi, Soul!" said Kid, a condescending smirk on his face and an arm around Mesuji, "We were just coming to see how you were doing."

**Kid's POV:**

I grinned at Soul, "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine…" Soul growled at me.  
"Mesuji and I are going back to my dorm. We're going to have some fun…" I nodded, mischievously.  
I looked up at my friend's face, only to notice that he was bright pink, and barely able to contain the rage he was feeling.  
I knew Soul would take it the wrong way.  
In a split second, Soul had pulled me aside and begun lecturing me.  
"Don't I get enough of this from my father?" I groaned quietly.  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Soul snapped at me angrily.  
"Ok… Soul, you are seriously perverted..." I replied, not at all shaken by his sharp words, "If that's what you think I meant."  
Soul blinked, "Huh?"  
"There is a difference between fun and FUN." I explained, slightly annoyed.  
Soul stared at the ground, obviously a little embarrassed at his misconception.  
"Let's go, Mesuji." I grabbed my girlfriend's arm and led her down the road.  
We had only moved a few hundred feet before I stopped.  
I turned around for a moment, only to see Soul yelling something at Blackstar, before cupping his hands around his mouth, facing me and screaming, "Screw you Kid!"  
My eye twitched in annoyance, "Come on…"  
I continued down the road.

…

"Soul is being such a freak lately…" I sighed, closing the door to my dorm behind us.  
"You shouldn't talk that way about him." Mesuji grabbed my sleeve; "He wouldn't appreciate it."  
"Well I don't appreciate his constant anger towards me." I shook her hands away.  
"I'm sorry…" Mesuji told me.  
"No, it's fine." I put my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.  
She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.  
I smiled at her, before noticing something on her right cheek.  
It was the spot where Kenai had cut her.  
I looked away quickly, trying to control my mad impulses to force symmetry on others.  
"Mesuji, why hasn't that cut healed yet?" I asked, knowing I sounded a bit aggravated.  
"I have no idea…" Mesuji touched her cheek, "It's odd isn't it?"  
"Yes…very." I let go of her, and back to the other side of the room.  
"Is something wrong?" Mesuji asked me.  
"Yes…" I replied, grabbing the sharpest object on the counter.  
It simply happened to be a knife.  
"Kid… What are you doing?" Mesuji took a few steps back.  
I smiled, walking over to her, and pushing her up against the wall,  
"You're perfect, except for one thing…"  
I placed the blade up against her cheek, "Just one little thing."  
She grabbed my hand, trying to pull away.  
"Please, just one little cut? You'll be perfect again soon." I smirked.  
I pushed the blade into her skin, and blood trickled down onto my hand.  
Mesuji screamed.

**Mesuji's POV:**

Oh. My. God.  
Kid. Just. Cut. Me. What was wrong with him?  
I reached frantically for Kenai, and then remembered that he was back at my dorm. Crap.  
So I used the only weapon I had left - my fists. Beating at his arm, his chest, anything I could reach, I began screaming at him, each word accentuated with a punch.  
"You (punch) are (punch) such (punch) a (punch) jerk (punch) how (punch) dare (punch) you-"  
Kid had just been standing there throughout my tirade, but at that moment his arm whipped up and he grabbed my wrist.  
My eyes widened at his strength.  
"I don't really think it's a problem," he said with an almost evil smile, "I mean, now you're symmetrical again."  
I tried the shouting tactic again. "Is that all you think about? How symmetrical things are? You are so-"  
This time, Kid covered my mouth. "There's no need for that, Mesuji."  
I started trembling.  
If Kid could overpower me so easily, what else could he do?  
I didn't doubt for a second the idea that he'd be able to kill me.  
I wrenched my head away from his hand and screamed "Help! Help! Help me! Hel-"  
Just then, lots of things happened all at once.  
Kid again covered my mouth with his hand and Soul burst in the door shouting "Let her go, you bastard!"  
Kid dropped me, and when I fell I noticed a pool of blood on the floor next to me.  
Soul figured it out first.  
"You cut her! She's bleeding all over the floor! And what were you trying to do just then?"  
"I was just making her symmetrical again-" Kid began.  
"Shut up!" Soul yelled, quickly morphing his arm into a scythe blade.  
Kid stepped back and landed on my leg, causing me to scream.  
He was heavier than he looked.  
I rolled out of the way and crawled behind a chair.  
I heard the clang of metal and peeked out, just in time to see Soul make a gash in Kid's arm.  
Kid paused for a moment to gaze, surprised, at his arm, before getting back into the fight.  
I ducked back behind the chair, breathing heavily from the adrenaline and loss of blood.  
Soul began shouting at Kid, telling him how stupid he was, and why the hell did he cut me seeing I was perfect just the way I was.  
I'm not sure exactly how long they fought, but whenever I looked, Soul seemed to be winning.  
Things started getting fuzzy, and the last thing I remember was Soul leaning over me saying "Mesuji? Mesuji! Are you okay?"  
"M'fine, Soul. M'fine."  
And then everything went dark.

…

I awoke in the infirmary, with Soul, Maka, and Blackstar hovering over me.  
"Where's Kid?" I managed to utter.  
The three of them looked a bit surprised.  
"After he tried to kill you you're still worried about him?" Soul asked angrily.  
"He didn't try to kill me." I disagreed immediately.  
"You've been out for ages, from loss of blood from the cut he gave you." Soul's tone shook me slightly, why was he so upset?  
"WHERE IS KID?" I repeated myself, hoping for an answer.  
Soul stood, and stormed out of the room.  
"He's been worried sick about you, and all you have to say is "Where's Kid?" I would certainly treat lovesick guys better than that!" Maka sighed, directing this hateful comment towards me.  
"What? Who's Soul in love with?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded to find out that my best friend was already making that leap into adulthood.  
"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Maka screamed in aggravation.  
"Sorry." I cowered under the blankets.  
"It's you," Blackstar said sadly, "And I feel bad for him, because you only care about one person, and that's Kid."  
It suddenly hit me.  
Soul LIKED me.

**Soul's POV:**

"Damn Kid!" I sat, slumped below the tree he had been sitting at when he first saw Mesuji; "He can just die."  
I buried my head in my hands, fighting to hold back tears.  
"Why does it have to be this way?"  
I mentally battered myself.  
"I'm not good enough."  
"Mesuji deserves better."  
"I'm stupid, I'm no good at fighting, I'm super clumsy, I'm idiotic..."  
I continued this until I ran out of options, commenting on my looks, mental capacity, and social position.  
I felt horrid.  
Could she really not tell that I liked her? And even if she couldn't, why was she still in love with Kid?  
Was I really that bad?  
I sat there, brooding, and finally let the tears start to fall. It felt good to let them go.  
"Soul?" said a quiet voice.  
I looked up to see Mesuji standing there, a worried look on her face.  
Hastily wiping away the tears, I said, as angrily as I could, "What do you want?" It came out more pitiful than angry.  
She sat down next to me. "Sorry about back there," she whispered, "I didn't know."  
I frowned, confused.  
"I mean," she blushed, "that, well... I guess I was so wrapped up with the whole Kid thing that I didn't notice what you felt."  
I swallowed hard when she mentioned the "whole Kid thing," but then realized that she must have guessed my feelings, or more likely someone had told her.  
The question was, did she feel the same way about me?  
"So, again, I'm sorry, and I can understand if you don't feel this way anymore..." Mesuji paused, before saying, "Soul?"  
The way she said it caused me to glance up at her. "Yeah?"  
Mesuji leaned over, and for a fleeting moment I thought she was going to kiss me, but then she leaned back and the moment passed.  
"Never mind," she whispered, getting up, "I'm probably not good enough for you anyway."  
She began walking away, and I sat there, blinking. Did she possibly like me? Could Mesuji really like ME? She had almost disappeared around a corner when I hopped up and ran over to her shouting "Mesuji! Wait!"  
I arrived, slightly out of breath, but certain in my task.  
"Never say you're not good enough again. Never." And before I lost my nerve, I leaned in to kiss her.  
She broke away after a moment, and I blushed, thinking that maybe I had gotten it wrong, that maybe she didn't like me.  
But instead of walking away, she smiled. "Well in that case, you're not allowed to say it either." This time, she kissed me.  
Of course I had to pick that moment to trip over my own feet, and somehow or another we both ended up on the ground, with Mesuji laughing.  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
Mesuji grinned. "Oh, Soul... what am I going to do with you?"  
I grinned back. "You could always kiss me again."  
And so she did.

**THE END**  
**  
Note: I MADE IT TO THE END! With the help of my awesome buddy (ladylily101), of course! Just so everyone knows, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL. YAY! And my friend is helping me plan it out... we've basically got the whole plot finished. So anyway, I never got to what happened to Kid. So I'm just going to go with Soul beat the tar out of him, and he's in the hospital. Sorry Kid fan-girls… XD  
**


End file.
